


Cocky

by kafrickinboom



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom JJ Leroy, Explicit Language, First Time, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, JJ Style, Literally And Figuratively, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, PWP, Post-Grand Prix Final, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Smut, Top Yuri Plisetsky, Wink wink nudge nudge, cockiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafrickinboom/pseuds/kafrickinboom
Summary: “I was going to ask if you wanted to...celebrate your win with King JJ.” He offered with a coy tilt of his head and a wink.Is this fucker serious?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is right after the Grand Prix Finals, so Yuri's still 15. If that bothers you, you may not want to read this.

Three steps was all it took to slam JJ’s back into the opposite wall, forearm set to the throat, to wipe that fucking cocky grin off his face. 

Yuri was fucking  _ done _ with “King” Douche-Douche Leroy. He was done with goddamned “JJ Style.” He was done with that smug ass smirk tugging at his lips all the time. He was done with those sharp, blue eyes drilling into Yuri's every time he walked past or tracing their way down his body like he wouldn’t notice - or worse, that he didn’t  _ care _ that he noticed. He was done with that hair - that fucking douchebag  _ haircut, _ making Yuri simultaneously want to either cut it all off and pull it until JJ cried.  He was done with that deep, silky voice threatening to make Yuri's knees weak even when half the shit he used it for was to talk about how he was going to beat Yuri in the next event. Yuri was done with those damned broad shoulders in his field of vision and the half-foot height difference that JJ liked to use to his advantage every chance he got, like less than a minute ago when he decided to try and cage Yuri under him in the middle of their shared hotel hall, his arm resting just above the younger man's head. He was done  _ wanting _ this douchebag.

All of this  _ bullshit _ pressurized until Yuri finally snapped, shoving JJ with every bit of hidden strength he had, finally breaking through the outer shell of the older man’s arrogant facade.

He didn't even  _ want _ to want JJ. He raised Yuri’s blood pressure in the worst (and maybe best...shut up) way, he made Yuri want to strangle him at regular intervals, and regardless of how obviously attractive he was, he was honestly the fucking  _ worst, _ but regardless of all of those facts, Yuri frequently found his hand around his cock to the idea of fucking the man into oblivion. He wanted to break through to the center of JJ and see how he became this overzealous asshat with an over-inflated sense of confidence in himself. The thing that pissed him off about JJ was that Yuri just wanted to  _ get it. _ He also wanted to understand why he so blatantly flirted with him all the damn time when he had to know Yuri wouldn’t let himself rise to the bait.

Yuri smirked at the wide-eyed JJ nastily, eyes trailing to the bronze still hanging from JJ’s neck. “I’m not sure how you can still be such an asshole after you lost. You didn’t even come close like Katsuki did.”

JJ’s throat bobbed under his arm for a moment, eyes losing a bit of their shine, before pasting on an approximation of his usual cocky, shithead smirk, croaking out, “It wasn’t my most shining moment, but I still placed, and I  _ will _ beat you next time.” He said with the semblance of a casual shrug. “Now, why don’t you let up a bit so I can breathe better, eh?”

Yuri rolled his eyes so hard, his head almost trailed along after them. He dropped his arm, stepping back and shaking off the tingling in his fingers that screamed for the texture of JJ’s skin to meet them. He scowled to himself  _ and _ to JJ, who was shaking himself off, looking at Yuri contemplatively like  _ he _ wanted to figure  _ Yuri _ out too, and no. No. Not happening. 

The worst part about all of this? JJ was  _ engaged. _ To a  _ woman. _ If Yuri could stop lusting after taken (and/or straight) men, that would be fucking great. His scowl deepened further as he realized he’d just been standing there, eyes locked with JJ’s since freeing him of the chokehold he’d had him in. He mentally shook himself, attempting to get a grip. It wasn’t like anything would come of it anyway. He turned without a word to go to his room for the night to guiltily jerk off to the man he currently wanted to hatefuck through his virginity  _ and _ the mattress.

He didn’t notice JJ readjusting himself, or the considering look burning into his back.

\---

Yuri was going to fucking  _ kill _ whoever was knocking on his door at this hour. It was 3:28 in the goddamn morning and after pushing everything he had into his performances these last few days, all he wanted to do was sleep. With a long, loud spill of angry Russian, he threw open the door with a dark look that blackened as he looked at the culprit of his wakened state. 

“What the  _ fuck _ do  _ you _ want?” He spit, subtly checking out how damn  _ good _ JJ, that asshole, looked in nothing but his sleep pants. Yuri scowled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“I think we left off on a bad note what with the whole...non-con choking and whatnot. You didn’t even let me finish talking to you before assaulting me.” JJ raised his thick brows with an exaggerated pout. He crossed his arms, leaning against the side of Yuri’s hotel doorway like he had the right to be there before throwing on that fury-inducing smirk. “I was going to ask if you wanted to... _ celebrate _ your win with King JJ.” He offered with a coy tilt of his head and a wink.

Yuri looked back at JJ in pure disbelief. _Is this fucker serious?_   “Are you fucking serious? First of all, shut the fuck up with that ‘King JJ’ shit. We’ve established you’re not the king of anything. Second, what about your girlfriend?” 

“She’s my fiancee, and we’re in an open relationship.” He waved off, completely ignoring the first comment. He eyed Yuri’s doubtful expression, lips pursed, rolling his eyes. “Seriously, I wouldn’t cheat on her. I’m not  _ that _ much of an asshole.”

“Oh, so you  _ know _ you’re an asshole.” Yuri said, unable to keep the smile from appearing on his face. He shifted back and forth, unsure of what to do. On the one hand, he would not only have the chance to lose his V-card, but also maybe even play out that fantasy he got off to earlier. On the other hand, JJ would probably never let him live it down for the rest of their lives if he gave in. He wouldn’t put it past the older man to brag about it as well. His brow furrowed, staring off into the middle ground as he considered his (limited) options. Licking his lips, he locked eyes with JJ’s again, surprised by the heat in them. “You wouldn’t tell anyone?”

JJ raised a brow, eyes dimming as an odd smile/grimace on his face like he was hiding pain graced his face. He suddenly appeared a lot stiffer than he had a moment ago. “Not unless you’d want to,” he agreed tightly. 

Yuri’s eyes narrowed, confused by JJ’s peculiar shift in attitude, but he decided he didn’t care enough to ponder about that right now when the offer of sex was still on the table. He bit his lip, bending past JJ to peer out into the hall, checking both ways. He didn’t know why anyone else would be up and about at this hour, but if he and JJ could be, he wouldn’t put it past anyone else to be as well. Confirming the all clear, he quickly pulled JJ in and slammed him against the back of his door, a mimicry of their incident in the hall earlier, but...without the threat of actual violence.

He stared at JJ’s wooden facsimile of his trademark smirk for a moment. He still wasn’t sure what was up with JJ, but he was sure he could change it back to something like normal. Before he could psyche himself out, he pulled the older man down to meet him halfway, crashing his lips against JJ’s. A small moan of pained surprise was pulled from JJ’s lips, and Yuri couldn’t help wanting to rip more sounds from the older man. It was all over-aggressive teeth and pent-up desire and frustration and impatience and strong, greedy hands gripping his hips and the backs of his nails trailing up those strong arms. 

Yuri honestly wasn’t used to anything like this - his span of kissing experience started and ended with a dare to kiss Mila last summer. It was as boring as it was disgusting. This, though. This was something he could melt into, something disorienting and intense and  _ electric. _ If JJ knew Yuri had no actual skill in this, he didn’t outwardly let it show. He just threaded his fingers into Yuri’s hair, gently pulling, guiding him to a better angle, begging for entrance with a swipe of his tongue over Yuri’s swollen lips. The younger man gasped, wantonly granting admittance, his tongue sweeping over JJ’s in a dance that made the flames under his skin burn bright. 

He pressed his hips into JJ’s, groaning as their hardening cocks rubbed against one another through two fine layers of clothing. Yuri suddenly felt frantic, lips pushing together harder until teeth met his bottom lip and he found himself  _ needing _ to know what it felt like to feel JJ’s heat wrapped around him. He ripped himself from the kiss, setting his teeth to JJ’s ear for a moment to steady himself. JJ’s hands brought him impossibly closer, hips jerking forward, making Yuri’s cock throb. 

“I want to be inside you.” He moaned into JJ’s ear and everything came to a halt. The fingers that had begun dancing under his shirt froze in place. The lips and teeth that had begun pressing marks to the side of his neck ceased. JJ’s hips stopped mid-grind. Even his breath seemed to have stilled in his lungs for a moment. Yuri must have said something wrong - maybe JJ was a pure top (which wouldn’t surprise him given how aggressive JJ was about pretty much everything else). He was about to pull away, maybe just offer to bottom (maybe it wouldn’t be so bad), when the JJ machine seemed to kick back on...and into overdrive.

Yuri quickly found himself lifted, sturdily carried and being thoroughly kissed. He didn’t even know he had a bit of a thing for being manhandled until JJ’s strong arms threw him onto the bed like he weighed nothing at all. He almost couldn’t breathe as JJ straddled his lips, rubbing against his erection with abandon. He clutched at the older man’s back as he planted his feet, biting his lip on a desperate,  _ filthily _ thrust up to meet JJ’s downward grind, tearing a broken moan from the high-and-mighty “king.” 

_ “Fuck, _ Yuri.” He cried as Yuri dipped his hands into the back of JJ’s sleep pants, clutching his fingers into the meat of JJ’s beautiful, taut ass. JJ sat up, settling that ass further into Yuri’s hands, practically vibrating out of his skin. Yuri couldn’t help but slip a little inward, feeling the soft skin give way to even softer, hotter skin.  _ God, _ he needed in this man  _ now. _

“Off. These need to come  _ off.” _ Yuri said impatiently, removing his hands to claw at the drawstring of JJ’s pants. 

JJ gently settled his hands over Yuri’s, helping him untie them before slipping off the bed. He stood before Yuri, cockiness and eagerness basically dripping off of him as he squared his shoulders, trailing his hands enticingly over his toned stomach into the thatch of hair collected at the base of his cock. Yuri raised up on his elbows, wanting to slap the arrogant look off JJ’s face, but he honestly couldn’t find the wherewithal to even entertain the idea when he was getting teased into oblivion with this damn show. JJ caught Yuri’s eyes, heat blazing behind them as he tilted his hips to the side, showing off his impressive bulge. Yuri’s mouth went dry as JJ ran his hand over it, shivering and completely unabashed by Yuri’s eyes hungrily taking it all in. 

“Just get them off.” Yuri found himself groaning with fake confidence, trying to keep the desperation from coloring his tone. He didn’t think he succeeded judging by the sharpening of that fucking smirk. JJ had to know by now that Yuri was a virgin, that he was going to be Yuri’s first...and Yuri honestly didn’t know how to feel about it. 

He knew virginity was an outdated, social construct. He knew it wasn’t really that big of a deal to lose it to someone you weren’t romantically attached to. He also knew himself well enough to know that with him being extra in literally every emotional capacity, he very well might start creating more emotional links than he was mentally prepared to make. He  _ also _ knew that he couldn’t be bothered to care at this point. He also,  _ also _ knew he was lying to himself, if the sweating palms, dry mouth and pounding heart were anything to go by.

Yuri refocused as JJ caught his eye, raising a brow in a silent question to continue. Yuri nodded jerkily and JJ slowly,  _ achingly _ slowly, tugged those sleep pants over the curve of his perfect ass, making Yuri swallow thickly. He licked his lips as they hit the floor, gulping as his eyes fell to the hard cock pointing straight at him.

“Like what you see?” JJ gestured to all of him, cocksure and presumptuous, strutting back to Yuri with his hands at hips, looking down at him as his jaw tilted up and to the side just a bit to bring attention to that bitable neck.

Yuri’s fingers twitched and he decided,  _ fuck it. _ Even if he was nervous, he wasn’t going to just sit there doing nothing but watching this idiot get off on his own self-praise. He didn’t have the patience to fully return the favor with a strip show, but judging by the rush of pink sitting high on JJ’s cheeks, it didn’t matter all that much. He practically tore off his clothes, throwing them to the side before stalking up to the naked man before him, turning them to shove JJ so hard on the bed, he bounced with a startled curse.

“Stay.” Yuri commanded. He quickly rooted through the side pocket of his bag. Holding up the lube, he raised a brow in question. JJ nodded eagerly with a shaky “hell yeah.” Yuri watched as he spread his legs, noting the flash of nerves in JJ’s dilated eyes.  _ Good. _

“I don’t have a condom…” He said, tone curling up at the end, making it a question.

“Bella and I get tested every couple of months and after we get with someone new, and I haven’t been with anyone since my last relationship, so I’m clean.” He said like that was the only answer Yuri needed.

“I, uh...yeah, I’m...definitely clean too. You sure you still wanna do this?” He had to make sure. Unsafe sex wasn’t out of the question. Non consensual sex was.

“Just get inside me,” JJ demanded, rolling his eyes with a smile, throwing a pillow under his wantonly spread legs. 

Yuri shook his head, reflecting that grin as he tossed the lube beside JJ, leering at his athletic body, trailing hands over peaked nipples and hard-earned, muscled lines cut into his torso. JJ bit his lip on a moan, smiling knowingly up at Yuri like he  _ knew _ how hot he was and he  _ knew _ how much Yuri was appreciating that. Yuri scowled lightly, wanting to wipe it from his fucking face. He shakily uncapped the lube, messily dumping some onto JJ’s hole, foregoing warming it up in his impatience, startling the man below him. His grin sharpened as he forced the JJ’s legs to spread further, making JJ gasp. Yuri batted the older man’s reaching hands away from his hair as he leaned down, blowing gently, marvelling as the tightly furled asshole clenched even further. 

He ran one finger through the slick, circling the hole, watching JJ like a hawk, cataloguing his reactions. The mild twitching in his right thigh. The wide, fluttering eyes temporarily blanking out the arrogance. The contracting muscles of JJ’s abs as his breathing picked up. The low moaning. His fingers digging into the sheets when Yuri dipped just a bit into the center. Yuri bit his lip as JJ yielded to his hesitant finger as he pushed in. Noticing Yuri’s nerves, JJ whispered bits of encouragement into the hushed room. Yuri's teeth set to the swell of JJ’s inner thigh as he soon gently pushed in another finger along with the first, exploring the tight, velvety heat, stretching him until Yuri was confident another would fit without actual harm. He bit a bit higher near JJ’s hip when he slipped a third finger in, and JJ squirmed beneath him, little  _ ‘ah, fuck, ah’ _ s escaping his reddened lips with each thrust in.

Yuri felt like he was going to combust. He watched the subject of 90% of his guilty fantasies writhe beneath him, a light sheen of sweat on his brow, finally breaking, begging for more as Yuri pumped his fingers into him. He still couldn't believe he was here, coaxing pleasure from JJ,  _ finally _ reducing that smug, asshole exterior to lust-blown eyes ringed in the thinnest sliver of blue and a slack jaw, knees spread like a shameless whore and Yuri fucking  _ loved it. _ He had to grip the base of his dick with his free hand to stave off his rapidly approaching orgasm, knowing for a fact that as soon as he sunk into JJ’s heat, he wouldn't last long. 

When JJ’s rim felt pliable enough to scissor and twist his fingers without a wince or the pressure threatening to crush them, Yuri forced himself to carefully take them out, groaning as JJ's hips twitched up, hole following Yuri's exit, squeezing like a desperate attempt to keep them in. 

Yuri nervously fumbled with the lube for a moment before slathering himself with probably too much. The air left him as he set the head of his cock to the puckered heat of JJ’s divine ass. He looked into the older man's eyes, startled by the fondness and understanding there. He didn't know what to do with any of that, so he focused on the physical sensations rather than any emotional shit that was already threatening to make this harder to let go later. His eyes rolled up in bliss as he leaned into the feeling, the head of his dick popping into JJ’s hole, nails biting hard into the back of JJ’s glorious thighs, unable to stop his hips from eagerly thrusting in until his balls nestled in the dip of JJ’s crack. Yuri’s brows furrowed, eyes slammed shut as he groaned apologetically when JJ shouted, his ass tightening around his cock like a vice and Yuri was seeing fucking stars. 

Nothing could have prepared him for this feeling. Nothing in all of the blistering dreams he’s had could have prepared him for the tight, hot clench of JJ’s perfect ass gripping him tighter than anything he was used to. Any more sensory input would bring himself far too close to a hair trigger. He panted with the effort of restraining himself from pulling back too soon, from letting himself get lost in the feeling, letting JJ adjust to the sudden (accidental) fullness.

Yuri's eyes flew open to the feeling of big, warm hands tracing the sides of his face. In all of the time he’d known “King” JJ (Douche-Douche) Leroy, he’d never seen him look so  _ vulnerable. _ It was as beautiful as it was terrifying. He was proud that he broke through some of that arrogance, but holy shit.  _ He _ did that.  _ He _ made JJ look at him like he was something precious, with so much care and empathy and  _ what the fuck. _

Yuri didn’t even bother stopping himself from swooping down for a kiss, hips twitching at JJ’s enthusiastic groan. This was different from the tentative, buzzing kiss that melted into something heated and frantic at the door. This was something deep and pointed and had an undercurrent of emotion that made Yuri’s heart stutter and  _ goddamn it. _ This wasn’t a good idea, but he didn’t want to stop. He wanted to keep sinking into this man until he was wrung out and couldn’t move, riding high on the crest of his orgasm. He wanted to keep slipping his fingers into that stupid fucking hair, to keep hearing those whimpers JJ tried to hold back each time he pulled just the right way. He wanted to hear JJ’s rapturous calling of his name forever until it was a tattoo in his mind. He wanted to keep this, and it thrilled him as much as it pissed him off.

Once Yuri was confident he wouldn’t come after a few thrusts, he set a slow, gentle pace, luxuriating in the tug of JJ’s warm, wet heat clinging to his dick, the friction of his hole a mind-blowing counterbalance to the slick, velvety inside. He hiked JJ’s legs higher around his waist, reaching up and pulling JJ’s hands off his jaw, intertwining their fingers. He set them just above JJ’s head, using the leverage to pick up the pace.

JJ moaned into his lax mouth, rolling his hips to meet his thrust for thrust and Yuri was fucking losing it. He could live in this feeling, the sweet, sharp torture of seeing the finish line of ecstasy, but not wanting it to end anytime soon. Soon Yuri’s hips were snapping into JJ’s until the sound of their fucking was  _ obscene. _ He felt hot and filthy and kinetic and his skin was a touch too tight. He bit hard into the curve where neck met shoulder, frantically reaching down to JJ’s dripping cock, desperately holding his orgasm at bay. 

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck,” _ JJ chanted, tone climbing as he edged closer to his release. “Faster,  _ please.” _

And how could Yuri refuse? He pushed up to see the proof of his effect on JJ and  _ fuck. _ He marvelled at how wrecked JJ was,. Hands still above clinging desperately to Yuri’s one, grounding hand. Eyes wide under furrowed brows, reflecting the wonder that was probably on Yuri’s own face. Chest heaving and each pant colored with a deep moan. His stomach contracting with each swivel upward. His cock so hard, it almost looked painful, flushed a deep pink and leaking over Yuri’s hand, shining in the low light of the room.  _ Fuck, _ JJ looked... _ beautiful. _

He sped up, locking his eyes on JJ’s, hissing at the knife-edge of riding the line between keeping it together and coming. “Come on, come  _ on, _ I want to  _ see _ it,” he said, completely uncaring of how desperate he sounded. He  _ was _ desperate.  _ “Fuck. Please, JJ.” _

Maybe it was hearing him begging for it. Maybe it was hearing JJ’s own damn name (Yuri wouldn’t put it past him). JJ tensed up, crying out as his ass squeezed tighter than Yuri could have even imagined possible. Waves of bliss shot from JJ’s cock, painting his stomach, chest and even one rogue spurt reaching up to his chin, hot and sticky. Yuri groaned loud and deep as he pistoned his hips through JJ’s orgasm and soon it was too fucking much. With a desperate chant of  _ ‘I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come,’ _  he buried himself to the hilt, coming harder than he ever had in his life. His hips twitched in some sort of urgent need to be impossibly closer as the last of his orgasm died down. 

Losing just about all strength in his arms, he collapsed on top of JJ, completely uncaring of the mess between them or that he hadn’t slipped out of the older man yet. JJ huffed amusedly, pulling one hand from Yuri’s gentle grip still above his head, wrapping his big arm around the younger man. Yuri hid a smile into the curve of JJ’s throat.   
  
“God, that was fucking  _ amazing,” _ JJ croaked out, and Yuri made a sound of agreement. “We should do this again sometime.”

The wording sounded like a sentence, but the tone made it a question, and Yuri sluggishly lifted his head, a question in the line between his brows. “I know you said you were in an open relationship, but wouldn’t repeats threaten your  _ actual _ relationship?” He said confusedly. He honestly didn’t know the logistics of open relationships, but he figured one night stands were the limit of their openness. Maybe casual sex, but after such an intense experience with JJ, he wasn’t sure he could  _ do _ casual. 

JJ laughed goodnaturedly. “Yuri, when I said we were in an open relationship, I  _ meant _ we were poly. We could definitely do this again without ‘threatening’ my ‘actual’ relationship.” Yuri could hear the fucking air quotes in JJ’s amused, teasing tone. He scowled, trying to pull away and failing, JJ’s legs tightening around him as the other arm joined the first around his back. Not even five minutes after a mind-melting orgasm, and JJ’s already made him feel stupid. 

“I’m sorry. I honestly didn't mean to make you feel stupid.” JJ said, genuine distress coloring his face and  _ shit. _ Yuri must have said that out loud. “It’s just that… Look, I know I can be an asshole. The amount of times you’ve reminded me of that fact is staggering, but I  _ like _ you. I don’t know if you even feel the same way, but we could have so much fun together.”

Yuri lifted himself up onto shaky arms, and JJ allowed it this time with a frown. Yuri studied the man below him, looking for an answer to a question he didn’t know how to ask. “This...sounds like more than just something casual?” 

“Well, I’d assumed it would since you don’t even want to be seen with me.” JJ looked off to the side, dejected, and Yuri looked back at him in disbelief. They clearly needed to talk, and he didn’t think he could do it while still nestled in JJ’s warmth. He pulled out, shivering at the sensation. He left to grab a wet washcloth and returned, carefully cleaning JJ, ending with the splatter on his chin. 

_ Jesus shit, _ JJ looked vulnerable again, eyes searching his as he lingered with his fingers on JJ’s chin, and it was doing nothing to help the whole ‘don’t get emotionally tied to JJ’ thing he was trying to maintain. If someone told him just 12 hours ago that this would be a serious problem, he would have laughed. Well, no...he’d probably tear their head off for hitting a little too close to a truth he didn’t want to face. Now he was sitting there looking at one of his biggest rivals, a man with the ego the size of his home country and Yuri didn’t know what to do. 

His heart and mind were both split. His heart was torn between saying go for it, just dive in and try it, he could have fun, be  _ happy, _ but it also screamed about how easily it could be bruised and broken if JJ was toying with him. His mind was torn between the good memories of not only the sex, but also the ones he previously wouldn’t have admitted to having with JJ like JJ giving genuine compliments and encouragement when he felt the inclination or JJ joining him to sit beside one another in an odd, peaceful,  _ comfortable _ silence, no expectations or pressure to say anything, on one of the sidewalk benches in Barcelona. Little things here and there like a real smile thrown his way or JJ’s persistent efforts to hang out with Yuri (which he’d always turned down) added up to Yuri thinking that it might not be a bad idea to give it a go, but his mind also supplied the potential reactions of the people around him.

Should he care about what people think? No. Did he care? ...Not really? He would do whatever the fuck he wanted in the end, but it was still a niggling thing the back of his mind. He didn’t want the relentless teasing from the entire Russian team, or Yuuri, or Chris, or  _ anyone, _ but he also recognized that that would undoubtedly come with him dating  _ (dating?) _ anyone, so it was either he stay single forever or accept that his middle finger would be getting significantly more exercise. 

He pursed his lips as he refocused on JJ, now sitting up against the headboard, sheet partially covering him as he stared at his hands. He looked back up at Yuri, pasting on that false smile that Yuri now recognized as one of his walls for when he felt vulnerable. “Well, at least now you can say you had sex...JJ style!” He threw up his trademark hand motion and if Yuri hadn’t recognized that this douchebaggery was a defense mechanism, he probably would have raged. Instead, he just rolled his eyes, pursing his lips.

“It’s not necessarily that I wouldn’t want to be seen with you. It’s that your cocky bullshit is truly fucking embarrassing sometimes.” Yuri blurted out, and he cringed at his bluntness as JJ’s hands dropped along with his fake smile. “I can’t even say sorry because it’s true,  _ but,” _ he raised a finger at JJ’s indignant, opening mouth. “I can get over it. Probably. Maybe. We’ll see. I  _ do _ like you when you’re not being an asshat.” He looked off to the side, unable to meet the older man’s eyes. “I’m not sure I can do casual. I went into this kind of...telling myself I could, but here we fucking are,” he said, irritation hiking up the more he admitted.

JJ leaned forward so quickly, Yuri jumped. He looked up and was met with a dazzling smile. “I’m more than open to something decidedly...not casual.” He jumped up, finding and throwing on his sleep pants as Yuri watched, bewildered. “I’ve gotta go tell Bella.” He bent down for a sweet, chaste kiss, making Yuri’s heart skip a beat. He backed up, biting his lip on a shy smile, all traces of his arrogant bullshit gone. “I’ll come by later, yeah? Maybe we can do something before we have to leave.”

And with that he left, leaving Yuri with more questions like: how was this going to work? Are they seriously considering a long-distance relationship? What if Isabella doesn’t approve? What’s his phone number?   
  
His head spun, thinking about breaking through a bit of JJ’s walls, he couldn’t wipe the self-satisfied grin from his face.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's wondering why JJ was up so damn late, I imagine him pacing around the room wondering if Yuri would go for it, and Isabella just kicks him out of the room so she can get some sleep, telling him he can come back when he has an answer.


End file.
